one_minute_meleefandomcom-20200213-history
Tails vs Carol Tea
ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO REASEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Location:Dragon Valley (Freedom Planet) Tails Was Flying His Plane.The Tornado When He Passed Green Hill Zone And Landed His Plane Making It Slowly go Down To The Ground And Then It Was Hit By A Green Wildcat.Tails:WHAT!!!!.Tails Fell To The Ground.Tails:Who Are You?Carol:I`m Carol,Carol The Wild Cat.Why Did You Hit My Plane.Carol:Cos This Is Not Your Home.Tails:So A Fight You Want Eh? Tails Went In His Fighting Stance.Carol Went In Her Fighting Stance. Settle It In MELEE GO! Tails Ran Up To The Wildcat And Uppercutted Her Chin.Carol Went Flying In The Air Then Went Back Falling Down Tails Charged Up A Big Fist Attack but Carol Punched tails Right In the Stomach Making Tails get Pushed Back Lots of Miles Away 10! Tails Stopped Getting Pushed Back By Skidding He Shot Out His Arm Gun And Charged A big Blast Carol Had Summoned Her Motorbike But Skidded To Late Carol Was Sent Up To A Mountain Of Dragon Valley.Carol:Uhh My He-a-d NO MY MOTORBIKE!Tails Jumped Up To The Mountain.Tails:Giving Up So Easily.Carol:No 9! Carol Punched Tails In The Stomach So Hard Tails Was Flying Across Dragon Valley To His Plane.Tails:Hmmm I Have An Idea!Carol:Where is That Fox Boy?Tails Was Flying With His Plane it Looked So Improved He Shot out Missiles.Carol:WHAT!!Carol Was Hit By It Carol Was On The ground Knocked Out Cold 8! Tails Crashed His Plane Onto Carol On Purpose Carol Woke Up At the Right Time And Was Pushing It Until She Was Knocked Into A Cave Both of Them Were In The Cave They Both Couldnot See And Hit Eachother Making Them Falling Into The Ground But Tails Flyed Back up And Carol Grabbed On to Tails Leg Tails Was Shaking They Fell To The Ground They Both Woke Up And Hit Eachother Countering All There Attacks 7! They Both Hit Eachother To A Wall Tails Got Back So Did Carol.Both:Why Are You Countering All My Attacks?!!!?! Carol Kicked Tails In The Stomach But Tails Doged it.Tails Used A Spin Jump To Carol`s Head But She Doged.Both:I`ve Had Enough!!!!!!!!!!!! They Both Rolled Into A Ball Spinning On Eachother Uncontrollby Kept Hitting Walls They Both Jumped Into The Air And Hit Eachother They Both Fell 6! Tails Grabbed Onto Carol`s Leg Flying Into The Air And carol Could Not Control Her Legs And Screamed HELP!!!!!! Lilac Heard It!Lilac:Carol I`m coming 5! Tails Threw Carol To Lilac Knocking Lilac Out Tails Runs Past Carol Grabing Lilac And Grinding Her Into His Tails And hit Carol Lots Of Times Sending Carol Into A Wall.Carol:Uhh-.Tails Tail Wipped Carol Lots Of Times Punched Carol Through The wall 4! Before Tails Would Hit Carol...Carol Did 10 Combos After The Ten Combos Tails gatthered The Chaos Emeralds And Put it In His Pocket So He Could Use Them At The Right Time 3! Tails Drpped Bombs Down To Carol.Carol Was Coughed Out Smoke While Smoke Surrounded Her Tails Ran Past Carol Lots Of Times Making Her Dizzy And The Smoke Had Disappeared Tails Grabbed Carol When She Stopped Being Dizzy Tails threw Carol To Another Mountain. 2! Tails Threw A Giant Bomb at The Mountain Blowing Carol Up Tails Found Carol On The Ground knocked Out 1! Tails Knew it Was The Right Time To Go Super he Got Out The Emeralds Turning Super.Carol:U-h-hhh-h WHAT! Super Tails Flew Around Carol Making A Tornado It Had Carol, Carol Was Thrown Out Of It Super Tails Rapid Punched Carol To the Air Tail whipping Carol To The Ground 60! Carol Woke Up To late As Super Tails Kicked Carol In The Stomach 50! Blowing Carol Away to A Box 40! Tails Was Spinning Carol On The Leg Like A Ragdoll 30! Tails Then Jumped On carol`s Stomach Making Carol Spit Out Blood 30! Tails Than Strangled Carol Making Blood Come Out Of Carol`s Mouth 20! Tails Than Got Full Speed And Dashed Through Carol`s Stomach 10! Carol Then Fell To The Ground Like A Doll KO! Tails Went Back to Normal.Tails:Uhhh I Have to fix My Plane THE WINNER IS TAILS!